the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystalling
Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystalling is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Twilight Sparkle and her friends are invited to the Crystal Empire to attend the Crystalling, a magical ceremony honoring the birth of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's foal. Twilight brings her new pupil Starlight Glimmer to the empire to reconnect with Sunburst, her estranged childhood friend, as part of her first friendship lesson. Starlight, however, is anxious to keep Sunburst from learning of her past villainy and tries to avoid the reunion. The two eventually meet, and following an awkward conversation with him, Starlight assumes Sunburst to be a successful wizard who has moved on from their friendship. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends are shocked to discover the foal is an alicorn filly with powerful, uncontrollable magic. The filly's cries shatter the Crystal Heart that protects the Empire, leaving the city exposed to a deadly snowstorm. The ponies desperately search for a spell to restore the Crystal Heart and save the Crystal Empire from the arctic snow. Starlight believes Sunburst is capable of such a feat, but when she goes to retrieve him, he despairingly admits he is not a powerful wizard as she believes. Starlight reveals her own past mistakes to him and the two reconcile. Using the knowledge he gained from his schooling, Sunburst determines that the alicorn filly's Crystalling will repair the heart, stave off the storm and bring her magic under control. Shining Armor and Cadance choose Sunburst as the filly's crystaller so he can help Starlight and the princesses with the Crystalling, and by the end of the ordeal, name their daughter Flurry Heart to mark the occasion. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: The Great Race'' and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystalling were all released in the year, 2016. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Saga